Chuck Greene
Chuck Greene is one of the main protagonists of Capcom's zombie killing horror game, Dead Rising. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Ellis vs Chuck (Completed) * Francis vs Chuck Greene (Completed) * Frank West vs. Chuck Greene (Abandoned) * Freddy Fazbear Vs Chuck Greene (Abandoned) * Jill Valentine vs. Chuck Greene (Abandoned) * Chuck Greene vs Juliet Starling (By RoadRollerDio) * Chuck Greene vs Lee Everett (Completed) With Frank West * Frank West & Chuck Greene vs Lee Everett & Kenny Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info (Fanon) History Feats * Can craft tons of Combo Weapons. These include spiked baseball bats, Rocket Launchers made of pipes and fireworks, a Laser Sword made with gems and a flashlight and Wolverine gloves using knifes and boxing gloves. * Slaughtered thousands of zombies singlehandedly. * Stayed awake for 4 days without even a minute of sleep * Took down several psychopaths ranging from a deluded chef to a zombie rights activist * Has survived the most outbreaks out of any Dead Rising character (6 including Las Vegas, Fortune City, Still Creek, Phenotrans Facility, Los Perididos and the Dead Rising Endgame outbreaks) * Defeated two military trained men in the Fortune City and Phenotrans Facility outbreaks * Matched Frank West in combat twice. *Held his own against a group of zombies in an elevator for a few minutes * Can react to a lot of point blank gunfire from a Glock (speeds up to Mach 6 through scaling to Frank West and Adam MacIntyre, who pulled off this feat) * Survived Gas Zombies (mutated super zombies) * Took down several King Zombies (much stronger mutated super zombies) * Can run fast enough to temporarily keep up with motorcycles (putting him at a top running speed of 50 miles per hour, doubled when drinking Quickstep.) * With certain weapons, Chuck can reach building level potential Faults * His combat speed is average. * Sucks at negotiation, for example with the psychopath Ted Smith * If he drinks to much of anything with alcohol he can get sick making him vulnerable. * Should his daughter die, Chuck loses the will to live, and will allow zombies to kill him. * Alternatively, Chuck will go insane if Katey dies. * Insane Chuck still lost to Frank West in Off the Record * Doesn't trust anyone who is close with his daughter (Dead Rising 3) * Is often seen as being inferior to Frank West, despite having survived more outbreaks Weapons * Plate launcher- Fires glass plates. * Molotov- Burns enemy's. * Power guitar- When played it can knock down enemy's with a current. * Freedom bear- A stuffed bear that automatically shoots LMG. * Beer Hat- Give health to Chuck but he can get sick if he drinks to much. * Drill bucket- He places it on enemy's heads to deliver a insta-kill. * Dyna-meat- Dynamite with a hand on it this is best for zombies. * Laser sword- Like a light saber but it can only go through flesh not walls or any other surface. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Capcom Characters Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hammer Users Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:US Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Zombie Hunters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Parents Category:Horror Game Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Deuteragonist